Always You
by definite
Summary: In the end, it's always you. -oneshot. yaoi-


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

**Always You**

It was eerily silent, almost deafening, on the clear and breezy night. Two figures stood unmoving in the waves of green, the long strands of grass billowing and bending in the light winds. Silver threads of hair blew across one of the figure's faces, obscuring the questioning look in his golden orbs. Unsure of the other's intent, he absentmindedly grasped the hilt of his sword tightly within his hand.

_One stood confused and troubled and curious and puzzled and baffled and perplexed…_

_One stood lost and seeking and searching and unsure and insecure and contemplating and afraid…_

The autumn evening was delicately illuminated by the waning moon. The fields of grass and leaves colored gold, auburn, ginger, and russet greeted their eyes as they fell from the surrounding trees, swirling and dancing to the beckoning earth.

They stood, passively, without a single word passing between them for what could have been hours or a few minutes. Time seemed to stop as the starry skies above looked down upon the unfolding scene. The other figure shifted his stance slightly; he was uncertain as to how he should approach this delicate matter. He felt the whipping of his midnight hair in its top knot upon his head, just as he felt the confusion in the other's gaze. With a sigh, he closed his icy blue eyes and set forth to make his truest, deepest intentions known.

Taking a step forward, Kouga began his slow approach to where Inuyasha stood in a defensive posture. He observed Inuyasha stiffen at his sudden movement, obviously wondering what the wolf youkai was up to. Puzzled by his somber advancement toward him, Inuyasha was not sure if he should fight him or flee. What was Kouga up to?

However, despite his inner debate of what to do, Inuyasha remained firmly planted to the spot he stood at. And before he knew it, his rival was before him; they were face to face, their noses nearly touching. Taking a step back, Inuyasha struggled to come up with something to say…a snide remark, a criticism, a sarcastic jibe, anything.

But nothing came. Nothing but a whispered, "Kouga?"

Hesitantly, the ookami prince reached forward with his clawed hand and ever so gently, began to stroke the hanyou's pale face as it shined beautifully in the moonlight. Kouga murmured in return, "Inuyasha."

Understandably stunned, Inuyasha once again found he was unable to do anything. He surprised himself further by leaning into the soft caress. Slowly, he became aware of his eyelids fluttering shut, a barely audible sigh escaping his petal soft lips.

How had he ended up in this position?

_He felt spirited and lifted and comforted and safe and wanted and…and…_

So there he stood, feeling the cool, soothing hand of his supposed rival upon his cheek. At this thought, Inuyasha came back to his senses and jerked back from the enticing touch.

His expression turned to one of bewildered irritation as Inuyasha yelled at the wolf youkai. "What the fuck are you doing, Kouga?"

Kouga seemed a bit stunned from the sudden outburst, but considered it expected as he had just acted incredibly out of character for him in the hanyou's eyes. The ookami stared at the ground, suddenly entranced by the dancing waves of grass surrounding them. Inuyasha waited impatiently for a plausible explanation.

While Kouga summoned up his courage and searched for the right words, Inuyasha turned his own thoughts inward reflecting on the moment that had just transpired.

Had he actually enjoyed the wolf's touch?

Had he actually relished the warmth in the kind gesture?

Had he actually taken pleasure in his scent?

Had he actually relaxed in his rival's presence?

Had he actually felt…cared for — even for a moment?

His thoughts were interrupted by Kouga clearing his throat. The normally charismatic wolf prince found this beautiful creature before him could easily bring him to his knees with just one passing glance.

Kouga began pouring his heart out. "Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…"

With a 'keh,' Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Well that's a first."

The ookami gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah, I suppose it is. But I can't just silently continue to play out this charade of mine. Day in and day out, I think about you. I dream about you…Inuyasha…there is rarely a moment you're not on my mind."

At this point, Kouga's strong frame was quaking as he released the torrent of his buried emotions.

_He felt distraught and fearful and hopeful and disheartened and lost and doubtful and anxious and shaky…_

Inuyasha's ears were perked up, not quite believing what they had heard. "Kouga, what are you trying to say?"

A shakiness in his voice, Kouga whispered, "Isn't obvious, you dense mutt? I…I love you…"

The hanyou still couldn't fathom the ookami was in his right state of mind. "Do you realize what you're saying? What about Kagome?"

"It's never really been about Kagome. I couldn't believe you would have feelings for that human girl. So if I couldn't have you, I wanted to make you jealous and take her away from you. Maybe then I would have a shot…"

"Are you out of your mind? Kagome thinks you love her and want her to be your mate."

"And I keep telling you, it's never been about Kagome. Our fights, this rivalry we created, it enabled me to have excuses to be close to you, to touch you, and to see you…even if was only in the heat of a fight. And let me tell you, you never look more exquisite than you do when you're fighting and angry. The passion you exude…it leaves no doubt in my mind that I need to have you beside me. Forget Kagome, Inuyasha…the one I want to be with…it's _always_ going to be you," finished Kouga in a raspy tone.

Inuyasha stood there completely shocked from this proclamation, but it didn't end there.

Kouga repeated firmly, "I love you, Inuyasha."

From the lack of response, Kouga's strength withered away from the implied rejection found in the silence of his beloved, and he crumpled to his knees on the ground. At least he finally told him…at least he knew.

_He felt heartbroken and adrift and disoriented and wretched and sorrowful and…his dreams of a golden-eyed hanyou were slipping away…_

The wolf youkai felt a soft hand under his chin, lifting his gaze upward to meet golden eyes that appeared liquefied in the moonlight. Inuyasha's orbs glistened with tears as he allowed them to slide shut and placed his lips against the trembling ones of the ookami prince.

The kiss was brief, but tender, sweet, and _oh so right_. They parted with the delicious taste of one another on their lips.

Inuyasha kneeled on the ground with Kouga and pushed his head beneath the wolf's chin. Somewhat surprised, the wolf relaxed and pulled the lovely inu hanyou closer to him. The half demon sighed in content, overjoyed to finally find his place with someone. He turned his head upward, and he said, "I love you, too."

Kouga stared down and smiled at the wonderful treasure in his arms. "What about Kagome? You always adamantly protected her and tried to keep her away from me."

"I was worried about her; how was I supposed to know if you would be able to make her happy? Think of my feelings for her as those of an overprotective brother."

"That makes me feel better," replied Kouga as he smirked down at the inu.

Inuyasha returned the look with a smirk of his own. "Yeah and why is that?"

"Because now I can claim you as my own without worrying that someone else will steal you away from me."

And without allowing Inuyasha to get another word in, Kouga lowered the stunned hanyou to the ground as he pressed his lips firmly against his luscious mouth. His tongue swept past his lover's velvety lips and savored the delectable tastes in his warm, beckoning cavern.

The inu hanyou moaned wantonly as he undid the top knot upon the wolf demon's head and threaded his hands through raven strands. Kouga responded with a possessive growl, and his hands traveled sensuously down his heavenly hanyou's sides. Feather-light touches further excited Inuyasha's quickly heating body. A fire began to burn deep within, and Kouga's touch set him ablaze.

_The heat building was overwhelming and invigorating and suffocating and restricting and addictive and intoxicating…_

_Their emotions mounted into chaos and frenzied need and want and touch and craze and need and want and touch and oh so good…_

_The feel of skin upon skin was never-ending and burning and delicious and sizzling and irresistible and scorching and enticing…_

Inuyasha felt so much_ want and need and his touches, _oh his touches_…wanting more, needing more, searching for completion…_

Kouga sought_ and drove and pulled and pushed and wanted and needed and took and gave and was close, _so very close_…the need to claim mounting and growing and boiling…_his_…just his…_

_A snarl of desire and a plea of want…fangs poised and blood erupts…copper taste…_so good, so sweet_…hypnotizing pleasure mounts and peaks are reached…_

_Cries and howls and screams and yells and moans and keens and groans and grunts and whimpers and growls _danced and sang into the crisp night air_._

_Heavy pants and shallow breathing and sleep began to set in…_

Beneath the watchful stars and hidden among the swells of grass while nestled in the warmth of one another, Inuyasha lay securely beneath Kouga in his arms. The inu hanyou breathed in the wonderful, alluring scent of his new mate.

Quietly, Inuyasha asked, "What just happened? It all sort of seems like a blur…"

Smiling, feeling quite pleasant and fuzzy at the moment, Kouga nuzzled his precious mate and answered, "It was our instincts, our youki, our souls intertwining as one…as we became mates, ones with shared souls."

"Well, whatever it was…_wow_," breathed Inuyasha, his face becoming flushed just at the thought of their mating.

Kouga chuckled. "Yes, indeed…_wow_. What do you think your friends will say? What about Kagome?"

With a sigh, Inuyasha replied, "It doesn't matter…I don't have to choose at all between you or them…because in the end, it will _always _be you."


End file.
